


Vacation (Peter Parker x Reader)

by penguinlover_7



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover_7/pseuds/penguinlover_7
Summary: You’re a part of the Avengers team, and Tony decides that it's time to relax for a while. What better way to do that, than with a vacation? Still, you happen to be in love with your best friend. Vacation's can be romantic... right?





	1. Pack Up

You walked out of your room, fiddling with your phone. Tony had specifically called everyone for a so-called 'important meeting'. You weren’t sure just how important this was _actually_ going to be, especially knowing Tony and his humorous exaggerations.

Peter caught up with you. "Do you have any idea what this is about?" he asked, and you shrugged.

"Dunno," you admitted.

Although you grew up with Natasha, Peter Parker was your best friend. When he was brought to the Avengers 'family' by Tony, the two of you had clicked almost instantly. You went to the same school, and you were the same age. Not to mention, you ended up catching feelings for him along the way.

It was completely unexpected, and it was much too difficult to get over him, so you decided to just keep it to yourself.

That was another difficult thing. He was far too distracting. You avoided looking into his eyes—afraid he might see the feelings you hid deep within yourself, only to not feel the same way. That would ruin the precious relationship between the two of you, and you absolutely _refused_ to let that happen. It meant too much, so that resulted in you having to be more careful when around him.

Everyone sat in the living room. Tony stood in the corner. “Alright,” he put his hands together. “Since we’re on winter break right now, I thought it’d be fun if we got away from all the chaos, and went on vacation for a little bit.”

You heard quiet murmurs from everyone. They seemed to think it was a great idea. You liked it, too. What could be better than spending time with the people you love?

“Everyone agree? Good. I rented a cabin resort in some mountains in California. After we spend some time there, I rented another resort, in Hawaii.”

Your eyes lit up quite eagerly. _I’ve never been to Hawaii_ , you thought, looking over at Peter with a smile.

Tony grinned. “Alright, get your luggage ready by tonight. I bought flight tickets. We leave to the airport in the morning.”

“Really, Stark? Last minute?” Nat rolled her eyes playfully.

He shrugged. “You _can_ always stay,” he teased her.

“Tony, come on,” Steve chided, while crossing his arms.

“I’m joking, Spangles. Oh, right. You don’t know what those are,” Tony shot back, laughing to himself as he left the room.

You couldn’t help but giggle at the two of them. The nickname ‘Spangles’ was just too accurate. Steve shot you a piercing glare, but he ended up chuckling himself.

This was definitely going to be an interesting trip.

  
   
~ * ~ * ~  
 

  
Still deciding on what to clothes to bring, you heard a quiet knock on your door. Once you opened it, your heart began to race again, at the sight of your best friend. You stepped aside, giving him more space to enter.

“Still packing?” he asked with a small grin on his very cute face.

Trying to ignore it as much as you could, you laughed softly. “Yeah. Procrastination at its finest, right here.”

“Don’t worry about it. To be honest, I haven’t even started.”

You looked over at him, crossing your arms like Steve did earlier. “Really?” you cocked an eyebrow. “And _you’re_ judging me?”

He cracked an even bigger smile and it was beautiful. “Yep. Hey, do you… maybe wanna watch a movie in my room or something?”

“Peter. You need to pack your stuff. It’s late!”

Truthfully, it wasn’t even that late. Only eleven. Still, a movie can be up to two hours.

He pouted adorably. “Fine… I’ll finish it really quick. Then can we watch it after?”

“Alright, but only if you finish. I don’t want to get on Tony’s bad side,” you shook your head. “Which movie did you have in mind, anyway?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. That was a nervous habit of his. “Um, you know…”

You put your hand up—interrupting him. “Let me guess. Empire Strikes Back?”

Peter’s cheeks flushed. “Please?”

Nerd, you thought to yourself.

“Pete, that’ll be like… the fifth time we watch it.”

“Sixth,” he corrected. “What do you wanna watch, then?”

You smirked. “I was thinking of Return of the Jedi.”

“Y/N!” he laughed.

“I know, I know! I’m joking,” you lightly pushed his arm. “Still, I want to, though. Now get to it. You and I are pulling an all-nighter.”

  
   
~ * ~ * ~

  
   
The two of you, in fact, did _not_ pull an all-nighter. You tried to. Peter ended up falling asleep after half of the movie had passed. His head fell on your shoulder when the two of you comfily laid in his bed, under the bedsheets. As flustered as you were already, you decided to just ignore it.

However, after a couple of minutes, you heard quiet snores coming from him.  
That’s when things got worse. You couldn’t move, or you’d wake him up.

On your left, you spotted your phone on his desk. Carefully extending your arm, you grabbed it, and put it in selfie mode. Of course you’d take full advantage of the fact that he was sleeping on you! Picture time.

Unfortunately, the sound was on, sending a loud _click_ throughout the room. You quickly hid your phone—praying his Spidey-senses wouldn’t come to life and wake him up, but luckily, he didn’t. He only shuffled a little bit. You sighed in relief, and took more photos—this time, with the sound off.

In that situation, you didn’t have anything else to do, so you tried sleeping. It wasn’t that difficult. His skin felt so soft against yours—almost like the pillow in your room, and he smelled amazing. If only this moment felt something more than just a friendship to him.

Still, he looked perfect right now, and you drifted off in his arms.

 

~ * ~ * ~


	2. Lift Off

Once you felt the sunlight practically burning through your eyelids, you opened your eyes, yawning quietly. You were still in Peter's bed. Was it time to panic? Yes. Yes it was.

 _Oh, crap. Oh, crap,_ you thought. _What am I supposed to do now? What time is it? What time is the flight?_

Hearing a sudden pounding on your door, you laid your head back on Peter's chest—pretending to be asleep.

The door opened, but you still weren't aware as to who it was.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna puke. Someone wake the lovebirds up," Tony said.

_Wait, did he just say 'lovebirds'?_

You felt a masculine hand on your shoulder, moving it slightly. You opened your eyes slowly, only to meet with Steve's blue-green ones. You blushed when realizing that some of the others were watching from the hallway.

_Play it cool. They'll never know if you're casual about it._

"Steve?" you asked as sleepily as possible. He seemed to have been fooled by it.

"We're leaving soon, kiddo. Get up. What time did you guys go to sleep last night?"

You sat up. "Late. We were watching a movie. Sorry," you blushed again, getting out of Peter's bed awkwardly.

Soon enough, he woke up, too—a mortified expression on his face.

From the corner of your eye, Clint walked in. "Please tell me what I _think_ happened, _didn't_ happen."

"Clint!" you yelled—trying to get the thought out of your head. Your face was probably extremely red by now.

He laughed. "Fine, fine! I'll go."

Once everyone had finally left, you turned back to Peter. "I'm sorry," you said, walking towards the door quickly.

"H-Hey, wait—" he stretched out his arm. "It's okay," he chuckled nervously. "My fault, too."

"Right..." you rubbed your arm. "I'll meet you outside."

 

  
You spotted a black van in the parking lot, just waiting. Tony insisted of driving because apparently Steve was _'too boring'._

"If we miss the flight, I'm blaming it on Y/N and Peter," he said, looking at the rear-view mirror.

"Tony, look. We were watching a movie. It won't happen again, okay?" you replied.

"Better not."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

You drowsily paced around the waiting area in the airport. Maybe sleeping late wasn't such a good idea after all. Actually, scratch that. It felt amazing sleeping in Peter's arms. Still, it probably meant nothing to him, and that bothered you.

"Y/N? Hey, Y/N," Peter snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked over at him.

"Sorry, what? I was thinking."

He tilted his head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," you nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Um, anyway, how long do we have to sit here and wait? I'm getting hungry."

"If you woke up early like the rest of us, you would have had breakfast," Steve said.

Your stomach grumbled even louder this time.

"It was a Star Wars movie, Steve. They're amazing. You wouldn't understand," you teased.

He rolled his eyes and a small smile tugged at his lips. "I'm not _that_ old, alright?"

"Kinda."

Over the speaker, you heard a woman speaking. It was time for your flight.

"Finally!" you said—eagerly rushing to the line of people with your luggage. Peter ran after you.

"Someone's excited," he laughed.

You beamed. "Very."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

As everyone entered into the airplane, you looked at your ticket. _26B_. Peter had a different number, but who cares? You wanted him to sit next to you.

Luckily, you had gotten the window seat. As you looked out the small window, you heard someone clear their throat. It was Peter.

"Can I sit, here, Y/N?" he pointed at the empty cushion right beside you.

Without thinking, you grabbed his hand—pulling it towards you. "Come on!"

He tripped over, and you giggled.

"Oh—sorry."

"That's okay. Um, how many hours until we arrive?"

"Seven," you groaned. "I'm going to try to sleep the whole time."

"I'll play a movie," he said—turning on the screen in front of you two.

After the plane took off from the ground, you kissed New York goodbye. You could see the city fading beneath the enormous clouds.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Later on, you had fallen asleep on Peter's shoulder, accidentally. You noticed that this was beginning to become a habit. A _bad_ habit.

At first, he hadn't noticed, until he looked down. Blushing, he stared for a moment—admiring you.

You were perfect in his eyes. Incredibly beautiful, and strong. He'd never forget the day he first met you. Your personality seemed to light up the room, and over time, he fell in love with every little detail. The way your eyes would gleam when you were excited about something. The way your laugh sounded. _Everything_ —if that were even possible.

He tried keeping his eyes open. If he were to sleep, he knew it would all be over by the time he wakes up. He wanted to make these kinds of moments last.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

After the seven hours had passed, the plane was beginning to descend into the sunny state of California. You woke up once you felt the force of the plane make contact with the ground.

Rubbing your eyes, you lifted your head up.

"Good morning," Peter said with a small chuckle.

You smiled sleepily—so it was probably lop-sided. "Hey, Pete. Are we here, already?"

"Yep. You were pretty much asleep most of the time," he stated.

"What, really? Oh, snap. Was I sleeping on you?" you asked, hoping the answer would be no. You hadn't even noticed, and that was the worst part.

He nodded.

"Oh... sorry about that," you let out a weak laugh. "I didn't know."

His cheeks were slightly tinted but maybe you imagined it. "I-It's, okay... I didn't really mind."

"You sure?"

"Mhm," he gave you a closed-lipped grin. "Was I a soft pillow?"

You ignored the slight warmth on your cheeks and gave him another laugh to ease the tension. "Yeah."

Turning your head to look at the window again, you closed your eyes to forget that awkward encounter.

_Control yourself. You're being too obvious._

Little by little, it was getting more and more difficult to hide your feelings. You knew you wouldn't be able to keep this up forever—especially with him being your best friend. You had to tell him, and soon.

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry this one's a little eh. And sorry that I'm inactive. I've had so much homework!
> 
> I'll try to have chapter three and maybe four up next week. Thanks for understanding!
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	3. Lost

Tony had decided on renting a fifteen-passenger, for extra space. After all, it was a lot of people, and from the airport to the mountains, the drive would take a couple of hours.

The time zone wasn't helping at all. It left everyone jet-lagged, so most were happily resting.

You, however, were extremely hyper. Maybe it was the coffee. Still, it was that time of the road trip where you'd laugh for hours and hours, with Peter.

Everything just seemed to be funny. Steve shut you guys up a couple of times, so you laughed into a pillow instead.

It was already dark outside, and the mountains were in view, but driving up would take another complete hour.

"We're going in the right direction, correct?" Steve said, looking over at Tony, who was in the passenger seat, holding up a digital map.

"Don't doubt me, Spangles," Tony rolled his eyes. "We're fine. And I thought Manhattan traffic was crappy. Take this next exit coming up."

Steve nodded—looking into his mirrors every now and then.

"Spangles, this exit," Tony informed.

This time, Steve rolled his eyes. "I've got a name, Stark."

Tony began to grow impatient. You and Peter silently giggled again. "Rogers, take the damn exit or we're gonna miss it."

"I got it, relax."

"TAKE A RIGHT!"

Steve swerved the car violently, and you conveniently crashed right into Peter. All of the luggage slid across the floor.

"This is why you need to listen to me," Tony said. "Forget it. Let me drive."

"I can drive."

Looking up, your eyes met his big and dark ones. For a moment, you had completely spaced out again. "Sorry, Pete," you said, while getting off of his chest. He was blushing madly, but fortunately, you weren't able to see because of the darkness.

"What's with all of the yelling?" Wanda asked while rubbing her eyes.

"It appears that those two mortals are in another disagreement. The usual behavior." Thor said, and his deep laugh seemed to echo all throughout the van.

Tony turned around just to glare at him. "Can it."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Driving up the mountain, it was already past midnight. You had to use the restroom so badly, but unfortunately, you couldn't at the moment.

To be honest, it was Peter's fault. He made you laugh too much, which resulted in gulping down an entire bottle of water because your throat began to hurt from it.

"Are we there yet?" you asked quite impatiently. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"You shouldn't have been laughing so much with Spider-tights over there," Sam teased.

Peter pouted like a puppy and crossed his arms. "They're not tights!"

You sighed. "Shut up, Sam. At least _we're_ having fun. You adults are too boring."

 

  
Another hour later, and things were beginning to feel a little creepy. You didn't realize how dark it was, especially with only a couple of streetlights on the road. Looking outside, you couldn't even see the ground. It was like a dark abyss. Suddenly, you really hoped Steve was a careful driver.

"Shouldn't we be seeing snow by now?" you questioned.

"You've got a point..." Clint began, and the way he slowed down his words, made you feel even more worried. "This isn't right at all..."

"Clint! Stop scaring me. Seriously, this is really creepy."

Peter looked over at you—his expression softening a little. "Don't worry, Y/N," he said in a quiet voice so only you'd be able to hear him.

You nodded, obviously unsure. "I know, I know..." you looped your arm around his—finding more comfort that way. Some of the others stared.

"Clint may be messing with you, but he's not entirely wrong," Tony fiddled with the digital map. "I've seen that sign before. We've probably gone in a circ—woah woah watch out!"

Steve slammed on the breaks, causing everyone to lunge forward. A deer was in the way, but it ran.

"Drive slower, please. There's a little bit of ice on the road," you said nervously.

"We'll be fine, Y/N." Steve was trying to reassure you, but it clearly wasn't working.

He pulled over at a parking lot. It was completely deserted. Obviously. Who would be hanging out here in the middle of the night? You spotted a small wooden cabin.

"Go in there!" you pointed. "Maybe there's a map."

"I _have_ a map, missy," Tony mimicked your voice.

You laughed. "Maybe a better one?"

"Shut up," he said, getting out of the car. Looking over to your right, was a sign that read: _Bear Area._ Your eyes widened, and you rolled down the window. "Tony, there's a bear sign! Let's leave now, please."

He waved his hand through the air—still walking towards the cabin. "Relax. If there's a bear, I'll just blast it or something."

You sighed deeply again, leaning your head against the seat. Your grip around Peter's arm tightened, and you hoped he didn't mind.

"I'm sorry," you whispered to him—not sorry at all. "Just nervous."

Peter smiled, and he stroked your hair as delicately as possible. He didn't want to be too affectionate with you. "Don't worry about it. Besides, Spider-Man's here to protect you."

You chuckled at how much of a dork he could be sometimes. "Nerd."

Tony returned to the car. "Yep. Map sucks. It only shows directions around the park we're in."

You groaned. "Is there a bathroom?"

"Yeah, its right over there."

Of course, it was directly next to the spooky forest! How convenient. "Peter, can you come with me? Like, wait outside? I don't want to go alone."

"U-Um," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sure."

You made him get out of the car first, and you held onto his forearm again, getting closer to him.

His heart was pounding at the contact.

"Thanks," you grinned, and used the restroom.

An awkward minute later, you got to the car safely, without being killed by any ferocious bears.

"No one else needs the bathroom? No? Alright, let's go," Steve said, and the car began to move again.

Thankfully, there was another car. After speaking to the nice couple for directions, they said in order to reach the resort, it would take another hour. Everyone decided that it would be best to drive down, and stay a motel nearby.

"Why didn't you just call the resort, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"I did. No one answered. I mean, _I_ wouldn't either at three in the morning."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

The motel didn't have enough space for us to rent three rooms, so we all had to stay in one, with three queen-sized beds. How was that going to work? No one knew.

Steve and Tony were polite enough to let you, Natasha, and Wanda share a bed. The others fought for the remaining beds.

"Guys," you began. "Just settle it with a game of rock, paper, scissors."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they said in unison.

Steve shared a bed with Bucky and Sam. Tony shared with Clint and Bruce. Thor and Peter ended up losing.

"Guys, I-I can fit on the bed. What if Dr. Banner decides to go all green during a nightmare?" Peter complained.

"Shut up, kid," Sam said. "Can't you just sleep on the ceiling or something like a real spider?"

Peter frowned. "It's not comfortable. I'm not an _actual_ spider. Just got bit by one..." he muttered.

You groaned against the pillow. "Shhh. Just sleep. I'm tired."

Sam laughed. "Well, excuse me, Sleeping Beauty. Your boyfriend won't stop complaining."

"Shhhh. Sleep."

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So sorry! Ive been so busy and I feel bad :// I'm going on a six-hour road trip this Friday, so that will give me plenty of time to write! 
> 
> Also, fun fact. This chapter actually happened to me in real life... lol. Enjoy the fluff! There will be plenty of more fluff later on, I promise ;))
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	4. Snow Day

An extremely squished and sleepless night later, Steve put some gasoline in the van, and off you were to the mountain again. It was morning, so that made things much easier.

Later on after some time had passed, you felt the car halt in its tracks. Taking an earbud out from your ear, you paused your music. "What's going on?" you asked. "Why'd we stop?"

"I need to buy some tire chains for the car. The employees from the motel suggested it for the ice on the road," Steve said as he exited the vehicle.

Tony turned around to face everyone. "You can all take this time to use the bathroom and buy something if you're hungry."

Your eyes lit up. _Food. That sounds nice._ "Hey, Peter," you began. "Let's go really quick."

He nodded. "Okay, come on."

The two of you entered the store. It was nice and warm compared to the bitter cold outside. You rubbed the sleeves of your jacket and let out a deep breath.

Peter chuckled at how cute you were. He often thought about how you could be so adorable without trying. "Cold?"

"It's f-freezing outside," you shivered. Once the candy aisle was in your sight, you smiled. "Come on, Pete!" you grabbed his hand excitedly.

It wasn't _that_ awkward because you had gloves on.

You held the bag in one hand, and _his_ was intertwined with your other one. When you weren't looking, he was a blushing mess. He tried so hard to convince himself that this gesture didn't mean anything, but it sure did for him.

"Mmm'kay," you muttered. "We can share this one and... oh!" You grabbed a bag of spicy chips. "Do you like these?" you smirked.

"Y/N!" he laughed. "I'm going to need the bathroom from all the water I'll be drinking."

She giggled. "We're making memories, Pete. This trip won't last forever."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

After about an hour and a half of drinking excessive amounts of water, you leaned back against the car seat. Your tongue was red, and so was Peter's. Almost as red as the Spider-Man suit. Speaking of Spider-Man...

"Hey, Pete. I have a question."

Peter turned his attention away from the window, to you. "Hmm?"

"Did you bring your Spider-Man suit?" you asked curiously.

He lifted an eyebrow. "What? My suit? Um, well—no, of course not."

You gave him a smirk. "I know you're lying. You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not a terrible liar!"

"Shut up, kid," Sam commented out of nowhere. "Your lying skills are almost as bad as those tights you wear."

This time, Tony interrupted from hearing the suit that _he_ designed and created, get insulted. "Excuse me, Sam," he took his sunglasses off of his face. "Would you like to be thrown out of the van? I can arrange that. Oh, and last time I checked, you don't have your wings."

"Tony," Steve warned. "Come on, leave Sam alone. He's not entirely wrong about the suit. It _does_ look a little tight."

"Oh, okay. Says the guy who wears a costume that looks like the American flag threw up all over it," Tony shot back.

"Guys!" you interrupted. Although you thought the feud between them was funny, the safety of everyone in the van seemed a little more important. "Eyes on the road please? I don't exactly plan on dying today."

Steve laughed. "I'm a good driver, Y/N. Calm down."

"I'll be calm once we arrive in one piece."

 

  
Luckily, you had all arrived in one piece. You could see children happily playing in the snow, with their parents taking photos and videos of them. Smiling, you suddenly couldn't wait to spend your snow day with Peter.

Eagerly slipping your dark gloves on, you zipped up your jacket and put a beanie over your hair. As everyone exited the car, you grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him towards the snow.

Later on, you let go of his hand from the embarrassment. When his head was turned, you quickly formed a snowball in your hand, and threw it at his back.

"Hey!" he spun around. "Did you forget who you're dealing with? I'm Spider-Man."

You cocked an eyebrow. "So?"

A smirked spread across his lips. Before you could even blink, he had three snowballs in his hands. Your eyes widened. Run.

It was too late. He attacked with full speed. Wiping the snow and ice off of your clothes, you laughed. "Remind me to never underestimate Spider-Man."

Peter smiled. "That's right. Hey, wait. Let's build a snowman."

"Do you... want to build a snowman?"

He cringed. "Don't..."

You laughed in amusement. "I won't, _but_..."

He lifted an eyebrow slowly. "But what?"

"I _will_ do this!" You quickly threw a snowball at his torso. His mouth fell open as he tried making a snowball to fire back at you.

Running away from him, you tripped over a small log. When you hit the ground, you wiped some snow out of your hair.

A shadow loomed over you. Cautiously turning your head, you saw that it was Peter.

"Hey, Y/N," he titled his head with the snowball glimmering in his hand. He was enjoying this. The big smirk on his face let you know. Still, despite the situation, the way he said your name gave you warm butterflies, even in the harsh, cold weather.

"H-Hey, Pete..." you rubbed the back of your neck. "Let's talk about this, okay?"

He smiled but it was twisted. "Don't worry. I won't aim for your face."

"NO!" You sprung upwards but not fast enough. You still felt the impact on the small of your back. Turning around, you bit your chapped lips. "Oh, its _on_."

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter!! Sorry I am sO inactive. Thank you so much for all the patience I appreciate it very much.
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	5. Secrets and Struggles

During the snowball fight with Peter, little did you know that the others had been watching the entire time. They knew your mutual feelings, but you had no idea. You were oblivious to the whole thing.

Wanda secretly took photos and videos and Natasha smiled to herself. She knew how happy Peter made you. Steve as well.

Tony rubbed his face. "How _romantic_. Teenagers in love, dancing around in the snow."

"It's nice," Steve said with a proud grin. "If only they knew."

"Should we tell them?" Clint asked.

"No!" they all replied.

Steve crossed his arms. "These things need to happen on their own. Naturally."

"If these _things_ don't happen, I'll tell him to wake up, myself," Tony said.

Rubbing off the excess snow from your clothes, you tried to catch your breath. Some water would be nice right about now. You has been laughing so much.

"Hey, Spider-Man," you said to Peter—who was laying against a rock. "Let's go get a drink or something. I'm tired."

He got up with a smile. "Tired of exhaustion, or tired of losing?"

You glared at him, but it didn't last because your giggles got the best of you. Just _looking_ at him made you smile. That was a problem. "Shut up. You're different. It's not fair."

" _You're_ different, too."

"What do you mean by that?"

He rubbed his neck. "I mean—different like... just unique, I-I guess..."

You bit your lip, not exactly knowing what to say. Was it a compliment? Did you _want_ it to be?

"Y/N," a voice said. You turned your head to find Steve. He tossed you a bottle of ice cold water.

"Thanks," you took a sip—still thinking about what Peter had said just now. You weren't sure whether you had actually heard him correctly. Maybe your mind was fooling you. _Was_ it, though?

Steve's eyes met yours. "You okay?"

You nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, thanks."

"Come on. We're going on a nature hike."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

You held onto the straps of your backpack. The hike was beautiful enough to distract you from the soreness in your thighs. As the others continued, you stopped and took in a deep breath—the sight along with it.

Peter noticed. He stood beside you. "Everything alright, Y/N?"

You nodded, still looking at the mountainous area. Luscious green peeked out from underneath the snow blanket. Miles and miles of mountains. All of a sudden, the children playing in the snow seemed much smaller than before.

He stepped closer, but you hadn't really noticed. His hand met your forearm. _That_ was enough to grab your attention. Your skin tingled. "Y/N?"

Peter's brown eyes were full of slight concern—or, at least that's what you _thought_ you saw in them. "Y-Yeah?" you sputtered—just now realizing that you had been staring into his pretty eyes.

He blinked. "You're not acting much like yourself lately. Are you sure that... that everything's alright?"

You gulped, nodding faster than you had intended to. "I'm—I'm okay, Pete. Just got lost in thought again."

He let go of your forearm and it upset you a little bit. It was a reminder that he didn't feel the same way.

_He doesn't like you. He doesn't love you._

"What are you thinking about?"

You turned your head. "Huh? Oh, right. Listen, Pete, I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'm okay, though."

Peter wasn't buying it at all. He knew your behavior was changing little by little, but he didn't know _why_. He wanted to know what was troubling you, because it killed him to see you struggling, and to make it worse, you wouldn't tell him. Still, he let you have your space.

You knew it wasn't fair, but you couldn't just admit your feelings _just like that._ Things would never be the same. Your friendship with him would come crashing down.

He'd leave.

Ignoring the slight look of pain on his expression, you left to find where the group had wandered. Peter stared for a brief moment, but then he followed you without saying a word.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

During the hike, you took tons of photos. Peter had avoided you a little bit because of the conversation earlier. You felt terrible for pushing him away, but what else were you supposed to do?

"Hey," a voice said. Looking over at who it belonged to, you immediately recognized the raspy voice and short red hair.

You gave a small grin. "Hi, Nat."

"What the hell's going on between you two?"

You shrugged. "What? Nothing. Nothing."

She squinted. "Get into a fight?"

"Discussion," you corrected. "He knows I'm acting weird. I just can't tell him why."

"Can't?" she asked with her arms crossed. "Or won't?"

"Nat..." you began. "You know I can't tell him."

She nodded. "I know. But it'll kill you slowly if you don't. It'll eat you up. You're going to have to say it eventually."

Your thoughts wandered to the negatives. "He'd never speak to me again."

"You don't know that."

You sighed, biting your cold lips. "Got any chapstick?"

She reached into her pocket and handed the stick to you. "Strawberry. And don't change the subject. Tell him. Let it out."

That's easy for _her_ to say. She's not the one in love! Letting it all out would be a mistake. Still, Peter wouldn't let you lie to him forever.

As Natasha left, you rubbed the fruit-scented chapstick over your lips. "Tell him," you repeated quietly to yourself. "Just _how_ am I going to do that?"

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

After the hike, Tony insisted on visiting Sequoia park. You were surprised your phone hadn't run out of storage from the amount of photos you had been taking. The serenity was simply too beautiful to ignore.

As the sun began to set, you entered the car to find the cabin you were going to stay in. Once the small wooden houses were in sight, you eagerly exited the car.

It was so warm and cozy inside; perfect for cuddling by the fireplace and eating smores.

When everyone has settled down, you stepped outside to view the sunset. The snow felt soft underneath your leather boots. The blue sky had hints of pink and purple hues here and there, with red spots freckled all over. The sun was slowly hiding.

You heard the door open and close from behind, but you were too focused on the beauty before you. From the corner of your eye, you saw it was Peter, and you mentally cursed because of it.

"Y/N," he said, but you still averted your eyes from him.

"Hey, Pete," you replied, finally turning your head to give your full attention to him.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know something's going on in your head right now, and I don't know what it is. But... that's okay. It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Just know that I'm... that I'm here for you, o-okay? Always."

You felt warmth spread onto your cheeks, and it tinted them to a light pink—kind of like the sunset. You bit your lip nervously. "I'm sorry," you said in a very quiet voice—almost a murmur.

His eyes widened very slightly. "For what?"

"I know it's not fair. I-I just... I _want_ to, but I can't. I'm too scared, Pete." Your voice turned into a small choke, and tears slowly began to bubble up in your eyes. You looked away from him so he wouldn't see, but he probably did anyway.

 _I'm weak,_ you thought. _I'm too scared._

His hand fell on yours gently. "Scared of... what?" he asked softly. He had so much curiosity building up inside of him, and he hated it. He didn't want to invade your privacy, but he absolutely _hated_ seeing you cry. That was far more worse than anything else to him.

Your throat stung, and tears fell down your cheeks. Swallowing the bitter taste of sadness, you tightened your lips together to keep them from quivering.

"Scared of what you'll say." Letting go of his hand, you rotated your body to leave. He grabbed your arm again and you stopped walking to listen.

"W-Wait," Peter said quickly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

You turned around, and he inched a bit closer to you. He lifted his other hand up, and wiped away the tears off of your cheeks. If you weren't so upset, you might have smiled. You might have even laughed.

"Just... no more crying, okay?"

You managed to nod, but then you fell into his arms, pulling him even closer to you. His body was pressed up against yours, and you took in his faint scent. His hands stroked your back. The two of you stayed like that for a long moment, and Peter smiled to himself.

When you reluctantly pulled away, a giggle escaped your lips and his smile was even brighter.

You looked at the sunset again. To Peter, no landscape could ever compare to the breathtaking scenery before him— _you_.

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff then angst then fluff again... oops, haha. I love writing angst though?? I've mentioned other times that I've been wanting to write a fic that will be focused more on angst... we'll see ;)
> 
> Thank you so much again for the patience. So much has been going on. Hurricane Irma is going to strike us (Florida) tomorrow evening. Everyone please stay safe!!
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	6. Aloha

Staying in that cabin surrounded by a luscious forest was cool, but now it was time for part two: _Hawaii_.

Just thinking about the beauty and feel of it, made your heart accelerate. Not to mention, it's romantic. Still, romance meant nothing to you if Peter wasn't playing a part in it. After all, you _were_ in love with him. You had finally gotten yourself to fully admit it.

During the car and plane ride, things were almost as normal as before. You felt a bit of tension in the air, but it wasn't enough to mess with your mind. Peter was giving you time—you could tell, but time runs out eventually. You were planning on telling him how you felt in Hawaii. No, you were _going_ to tell him.

Would that ruin his whole vacation, along with your friendship? Possibly.

No matter how loud the music in your earphones were, it wasn't loud enough to block out your thoughts. Those were louder than anything else.

Sighing, you closed your eyes and looked out the window of the airplane. Losing consciousness, you fell asleep but this time, not on Peter's soft shoulder.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

You awoke to the feeling of someone rubbing your arm. Blinking a couple of times, you groaned quietly in slight annoyance.

"Hey," Peter said. "Captain said we're stopping in a couple of minutes. You should get your stuff ready."

"Right," you yawned, unbuckling your seatbelt to reach underneath your seat. Grabbing your bag, you placed it on your lap. "I was having a good dream."

Peter chuckled. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Really yummy Hawaiian food. Can we get some?" you asked, still envisioning the food.

"I'm starving, too," he said.

"Well," you began. "A spider's gotta eat."

He pouted adoringly. "Hey! I'm not a spider..."

"You're right. Spiders are gross. I meant Spider- _Man_. A superhero's gotta eat."

He raised his eyebrows. "Superhero?"

"Yeah," you said nonchalantly. "You're a hero, Pete." You had no intention of complimenting him any more than that. You had to remain subtle with him, but he makes it so damn difficult.

When you weren't looking, he smiled to himself at your kind words. "A hero," he repeated to himself, but you heard him. When you laughed, he blushed in embarrassment.

 

  
After all of the irritating airplane procedures like waiting, getting your luggage, and waiting again, you finally found Tony's rental in the parking lot. Once you arrived at the tropical resort, it was time to settle down.

Tony rented three rooms: one room for us girls, and the other two for the men. It was more than fair.

Peter put his suitcase on the bed, and began organizing his clothes inside the bright brown cabinets. He silently hummed to himself.

"Hey, kid," Tony said to him.

Peter looked up from his pile of science shirts. "Yeah?"

"Everything okay with... the lady?"

"The _lady_?"

Tony sighed. "You know, your BFF, partner in crime—whatever you wanna call her. I'm talking about Y/N."

Peter's eyes fell to the floor. He nodded. "We're uh... we're okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

He bit his lip. "Well, m-maybe not okay, but... something's wrong. She won't say what it is."

Tony paced back and forth on his heel, titling his head slightly. He took out a chocolate bar from his pocket, and he began ripping the wrapper open. "When are you gonna tell her, kid?"

Peter blinked. "Tell her... _what_ , exactly?"

He took a bite of the chocolate. "How you feel. You know like, a confession or something."

"Mr. Stark... w-what are talking about?"

Tony rolled his eyes with impatience. "Come on, kid. Don't play dumb. Everyone knows you like her, so tell her."

Cheeks now red, Peter ran a hand through his hair and his heart began to pound. "What?!" he exclaimed. Bruce and Clint stared at him oddly. "H-How do... how do you know that?" he whispered.

Tony snickered. " _Everyone_ knows. You're not subtle, Peter. At all."

Peter had no idea. No idea that everyone knew. Even you? _No_. He refused to believe that you knew. Is that why you were avoiding him? Is that why you were acting weird?

When his face went suddenly white, Tony spoke up again. "Kid, still with me?" he asked, shaking Peter's arm. "Relax, alright? Y/N doesn't know. _You're_ the one who's going to tell her," he smirked.

"What? M-Me? No, Mr. Stark... I can't do that. No way."

"Why not? What's the worst that can happen?"

Peter scoffed. "Oh, I don't know... maybe there's a chance she won't speak to me ever again?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me," Tony said firmly. He knew about your same feelings for Peter, but he didn't want to be the one to tell him. He wanted you two to confess to each other and _BOOM_ , happily ever after.

Peter walked around the room. "I don't just _like_ her. It feels like... I don't know... something more."

"You love her."

"Okay, I-I didn't say that—"

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Natasha. She walked inside. "Hey, boys," she said. "Damn, you guys take forever. Come on. Steve got us a reservation for a restaurant. Don't dress too casually."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Peter's presence itself seemed to light up the dimly-lit restaurant. He wore a satin maroon shirt with a floral pattern, and dark jeans. Although his top was short-sleeve, they were rolled up slightly. It made his biceps look bigger.

You would have melted right then and there if Natasha hadn't snapped you out of it.

"Are you just gonna check him out all day, or are we going to actually eat?" she teased with a smirk.

You felt your cheeks grow warm. "He didn't notice, did he?"

"Nope."

 _Good_ , you thought. But you were embarrassed she and Wanda had noticed.

Luckily, the waiter didn't seem to recognize any of us. He politely sat us all together on one long table. Of course, you sat next to Peter. Still, you were having a great time. You seemed to forget about your worries, even if it was just for a little while.

Peter, on the other hand, was just admiring how pretty you looked. You always looked great to him, but there was something different this time. The closer he was to you, the more beautiful he thought you were. He would see something in you that he had never seen before. And then there was your personality. It made him fall for you more and more.

"Peter?" you asked again. "Pete?"

He blinked, putting away the hand he was resting his chin on. "What? S-Sorry, keep going."

You chuckled. "Were you even listening to me?"

He furrowed his brows. "Yeah, yeah."

"Okay," you squinted your eyes with minor suspicion. "What was I talking about?"

"Um..." he choked out, and put his head down so you wouldn't see his red face.

Too late. You had already seen it, and it was really cute as hell.

" _Wow_ ," you said with a laugh. "I knew you had spaced out again."

He grinned. "Sorry, sorry... I was distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

You, he thought, but he obviously didn't say that. "The... food."

You scoffed. "You're still hungry? Man, you've got an appetite. I'm extremely full."

He laughed nervously. "I could go for some dessert."

Tony raised his hand to get the waiter's attention. "Hey, buddy. Can we get a chocolate molten lava cake? Oh, some whipped cream on top would be nice. Thanks."

When the waiter brought Peter's dessert, he looked at the small dish for a moment, then he handed you a spoon. "Want some?"

You smiled. "I'm okay, thanks."

"Come on, Y/N... I know you want."

You sighed. "Fine."

If heaven was a flavor, this was it. Oh, not to mention you were sharing it with the love of your life.

When Peter wasn't looking, you got some whipped cream and put it on the tip of his nose.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

You giggled as he wiped the sugar off with a napkin.

"Um, pardon me for interrupting all the fun," Tony began as he cleared his throat, "But I don't exactly wanna get kicked out of this place. No food fights."

You glared at him. When you went back to eating, Tony grinned at the two of you. He couldn't help thinking how cute you and Peter looked. He couldn't help thinking about the day you both would confess to each other.

Tony leaned over to Clint—who was to his left. "Hey," he whispered. "How many days will you give 'em? I'd say hours at this rate. The flirtatious tension is unreal."

Clint smirked with a laugh. "Couple of days," he said. "Maybe with a kiss, too."

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Hurricane Irma went north, so all of it is over for us. Other than that, hope you enjoy the chapter. It's way longer, haha.
> 
> I think I might make this one ten chapters... still not sure. We'll see. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	7. Scuba Idea?

After dinner, Tony insisted on going to the beach to walk around. It wasn't a night of regret at all.

The sand felt cool underneath your two feet. The air felt fresh and salty. You felt at peace.

Peter admired you as you stared at the dark sky with awe. You had never seen so many stars before, and a smile unintentionally spread across your lips. You mentally named as many constellations as you could think of, but it was practically impossible because of the amount of stars.

You closed your eyes for a moment and listened to the ocean waves crashing onto the shore; to the palm trees swaying in the wind. It seemed almost perfect.

Peter smiled to himself. The moonlight reflecting in your eyes hypnotized him. "You like it?"

"Mmm," you hummed—clearly distracted with the beauty. "I love it."

"And _you_ guys wanted to go back to the hotel," Tony retorted.

"Don't ruin the moment, Stark," you said with a laugh.

Tony thought of a way to change to brighten the matter. "Say... what do you guys think of scuba diving tomorrow afternoon?"

Your eyes lit up at the wonderful idea. "That'd be amazing! Can we really do it?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't see why not."

You looked over at Peter with sudden excitement for the night to be over. "You're going with me, right?"

"Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah, yeah," Peter nodded.

The thought of Peter wearing only a swimsuit made your face get warm. You quickly got that image out of your head. Still, Natasha seemed to read your mind, because she gave you a wink. You rolled your eyes.

"Who else is going to do it?" you asked.

"I'll pass," Clint said.

"Come on..." you groaned. "Why not?

He laughed. "I'm getting too old for this crap."

"I think I'll uh... stay out with Clint, too," Dr. Banner said.

"Afraid of a little water, big guy?" Natasha teased.

"Guys," you interrupted. "Who's _actually_ going to do it with us, then?"

"I'll go," Natasha said. "Steve, too."

"What?" Steve asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby," she turned to you again. "He's going. Stark?"

He shrugged. "Nah. I've got other things to do."

Wanda, Sam, Bucky, and Thor had similar excuses. Well, _Bucky_ was understandable with the metal arm and everything. That would freak people out.

"Alright," you said. "When will this be happening, Tony?"

"About an hour or so after breakfast," he replied. "Oh, and try not to drown or get eaten by anything."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

The next morning, you woke up almost too quickly. Wanda destroyed the alarm clock because she got annoyed by it. She ended up sleeping in as you and Natasha headed to the elevators.

When you reached the lobby, Tony had already saved a table for you two to eat breakfast.

 

During the car ride to one of the beaches, you anxiously tapped your foot against the carpet. Currently, you had shorts and a t-shirt over your swimsuit. Then there was that. You suddenly felt nervous having to wear it in front of Peter. What would he think?

"Are you nervous?" he asked out of the blue, and you wondered if he had noticed the blank expression on your face.

"No," you lied. "Just... never done this before. Should be cool."

He grinned. "Mhm. It's gonna be great."

 

Once you arrived at the beach, you listened to a man giving instructions on things like how to use the gear, when to press this button and that one, etc. After he finished speaking, other groups of men passed out the oxygen tanks, flippers, and goggles.

You bit your lip as you noticed that everyone around you began changing into their swimsuits. You mentally cursed. Natasha walked up to you.

"What's wrong?" she questioned as she pulled her short hair back into a ponytail.

"I suddenly don't want to wear a bathing suit anymore."

She rubbed your arm. "Hey. Listen to me. There's absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. These people here, don't care at all."

"I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about... _him_ ," you pointed at Peter without him looking.

Natasha cracked a smile. "He's your best friend."

"So? He could be mentally judging me."

"You're overreacting. Trust me. He doesn't care, either. Now hurry so we can get in," she insisted, and you sighed in irritation.

You reluctantly took off your shirt, hoping Peter wouldn't turn around. Well, unfortunately, he did. Instantly, your fear had disappeared for about ten seconds, as you admired his bare chest. Blushing furiously, you turned your head away from the view. You took a deep breath.

When you rotated again, there he was, about four feet away from you. You settled on looking at his face instead, or you wouldn't even be able to function.

Peter thought you looked great no matter what, but he couldn't help feeling flustered at the amount of clothes you were wearing—which was barely anything. The only thing you had kept on were the pool shorts.

"Uh—h-hey..." he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ready to um... go?"

"Yeah," you breathed out. "Mind doing a small favor for me?"

"What is it?"

You turned around, and pushed your hair to the side. You showed him the strings of your bikini top. "Tie this a little tighter for me."

"Yeah, sure," he said simply, and did what you asked.

"Thanks," you replied. "Come on. We should go now." Immediately, you thought of how terrible it would be if that knot were to come loose. _Don't think about that,_ you told yourself. _Don't look over at Peter, either._

And what did you do? You looked over at Peter, of course. You were starting to wonder how a person could be so perfect. You were attracted to every aspect of him.

As you put on the equipment, you lost your balance from how heavy the metal tank was. Thankfully, Peter caught you in his arms before you were able to hit the sandy ground.

You looked up at him wide-eyed—not realizing how tight your grip on his bicep had suddenly become. Feeling your cheeks get warm and not from the sun, you forced your hand away. "S-Sorry," you sputtered as you glanced away from him.

"Y-You alright, there?" he asked.

"Mhm," you nodded, still avoiding his gaze.

"We should uh... we should head to the shore," he said.

You nodded again, following him from behind.

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swimsuits... awkward, right? Next chapter should be very nice ;)) I appreciate all the sweet comments!! Ily guys so much...
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	8. Under The Sea

When you met up with Steve and Nat, they seemed to know exactly what you and Peter were thinking about: how awkward things had instantly become. Avoiding their _clearly_ amused gazes, you slid the goggles over your eyes and placed the regulator inside your mouth. Hoping nothing bad would happen, you followed your friends deeper into the ocean.

The water was warm, and it felt so nice against your skin. Spotting a coral reef, you tapped Peter's bare shoulder and pointed at it. He nodded and swam closer.

Tons of fish scrambled all over the place. They would occasionally brush against your legs—which caused you to giggle. Bubbles floated upwards from the snorkel.

Catching a glance at Peter, you couldn't help but laugh again at how distorted his face looked with those huge goggles. He seemed to notice because he playfully frowned and crossed his arms. You tried not to smile, so the water wouldn't get into your mouth. He was just too cute.

 

  
After a while of swimming around, you checked your pressure gauge every now and then—wondering how much time you had left. The oxygen still had about ten minutes to spare. Would it be enough time to try and catch a fish?

Never mind. Steve pointed at his watch, then upwards. With Peter by your side, you swam towards the surface.

The blue color got brighter and lighter, until you felt the heat of the sun shining down on your cheeks. Squinting irritably, you took the regulator out of your mouth, and gasped. The fresh air greeted you with a warm welcome.

As you reached the shore, Steve helped you get the tank off of your back. That was such a relief. Still, you now felt extremely cold. You looked around and saw a pile of towels. You quickly grabbed one and wrapped it around your shoulders.

You sat down on an empty wooden bench, shivering like crazy. Steve chuckled at you as he dried his hair.

Peter sat beside you. "Cold?"

"F-Freezing," you stammered—gripping onto the towel a little tighter.

"Here," Peter clothed you with his towel, along with your own.

You gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Pete."

He nodded and began to play with his fingers. Went he bent over, you couldn’t help but stare at his back. Even his _back_ was attractive. What part of him _wasn't_ enticing? And the way his damp curls fell over his forehead...

"Alright," Natasha interrupted your distracting thoughts. "Should we get going now?"

"P-Please," you replied. "I need the car heater."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Once you all finally arrived back to the resort, you went up to your room with Natasha.

You threw your bag onto the bed and ran into the bathroom. "I call the shower first!"

"Damnit, Y/N," Natasha rolled her eyes as you accidentally slammed the door.

"Don't lock the door," Wanda insisted. "I need to get ready. Once you're inside, let me know."

"Okay!" you shouted from the other side of the wall.

Wanda approached Natasha. "So... how did it go?"

"It was fun," Nat stated. "You should've seen Y/N's face. It was hilarious."

Wanda smirked. "She saw Peter without a shirt, didn't she?"

"Yup. Her face was all red and she couldn't stop staring. Oh, and the kid's face was _even_ better—"

"I can hear you guys!" you hollered with a beet red face. "Shut up, okay?!"

The two of them burst out into laughter. "Oops," whispered Natasha. "Too loud."

"Y/N!" Wanda called. "Are you inside the shower yet?"

You turned the water faucet to the side. "Yeah! You can come in now."

About a minute later, you heard the door open. Peeking in between the shower curtains, you saw Wanda. She closed the door behind her.

"So," she began. "How was it for you? I heard Natasha's experience already."

"It was fun," you replied. "And beautiful. I had never seen anything like it."

"Are you referring to your view under the water, or of Peter?"

You almost slipped inside the shower from her comment. Panting in fear, you grabbed onto the plastic side handle. Thank goodness for that. "Wanda!" you chided. "I'm gonna die in here."

She laughed to herself. "I don't blame you. He's cute."

"Wanda..."

"Okay, okay. By the way, Steve planned something for tonight."

You grabbed the bright bottle of shampoo. "What do you mean?" you asked while washing your hair.

"We want to go to the beach later around sunset. You could go surfing if you want or just stay in the sand."

"Okay," you said, simply. "It'll be fun."

She smiled. "Good. We're all going to go."

You bit your lip. Not Peter shirtless in _another_ swimsuit...

"I know what you're thinking, Y/N."

"Stop reading my mind!" you yelled. "Gosh... sometimes I _hate_ that power of yours."

When Wanda left the restroom for you to get dressed, little did you know she could read Peter's mind as well. His thoughts were full of _you_. He thought about how desperately he _wanted_ you, but Wanda would never say anything. That wouldn't be fair... or fun.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

After an hour nap, you got dressed and ready for tonight. When Natasha rushed you one more time, you finally finished and dashed out of the restroom once more. As you met with the others downstairs, you all drove to the beach.

Steve laid out some towels, chairs, and snacks spread all over. There wasn’t much need for an umbrella since the sun wasn’t shining so brightly. Sitting in the sand, you crossed your arms and stared at the blue ocean. Becoming hypnotized by it, you hadn’t noticed that Peter had taken a seat next to you.

You heard him clear his throat. _That_ was when you realized he was there. He ran a hand through his hair and you seemed to memorize the way his fingers slid against the curls. This reminded you of the ocean’s waves.

“Pretty, right?” he asked, eyes fixed on the sudden splash of orange in the sky.

“Yeah,” you said almost absentmindedly. You were mostly thinking about how great of a date idea this was, only it wasn’t one.

“You know...” Peter began. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to say, but I... I can’t seem to find the w-words...”

You turned your head to look at him, and that made him feel worse. “What do you mean? Words for what?”

“Well, um...”

“Hey! Peter!” Tony called from afar. Peter looked over at him. He looked back at you with slight embarrassment.

You gave him a grin. “Don’t worry about it. Go ahead.”  
  
He nodded, got up, and went to find out whatever it was that Tony wanted. When he left, you sunk your toes in the sand.

_What was he talking about? And why did he look so nervous?_

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, school has been taking away so much of my time :/ it’s been a week since I’ve updated,, and I’m once again sorry! Luckily it’s the weekend now, which will give me time to write more :)
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	9. Nothing Gold Can Stay

“Hey, kid,” Tony said to Peter. “Mind running a quick errand for me?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

Tony put his hand up. “Oh, wait... were you busy just now?”

“Uh, no. Just talking.”

“Never mind, then,” he waved the same hand around the air. “I was gonna ask if you’d fetch something in the hotel room for me since you’re fast, but I’ll get Thor instead.”

Peter lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t have to do it anymore?”

“Nope. Don’t worry about it. Spend time with Y/N.”

“Okay... thanks, Mr. Stark,” he grinned with his lips closed.

“Thank me later.”

“Why later?” Peter asked.

Tony rolled his eyes in irritation. “Never mind. Just go.”

Peter returned to his previous spot with you. You gave him a puzzled look. “Hey, Pete. What did Tony need?”

“Nothing,” he replied. “He said to just forget about it.”

“Oh,” you said. “Well, okay, then.”

You faced forward as the sun approached the dark waters. Feeling the summer breeze blow your hair back, you sighed peacefully. “Hey, Peter?”

“Hmm?”

“What were you going to say?” you asked.

Peter felt his heart pick up speed. “What do you... what do you mean?”

“Before you left just now.”

He rubbed his neck. “Oh... well, um...”

When his voice faltered, you looked at him again. He had a face of desperation to say whatever it was he wanted to say, and it made you feel extremely curious.

“Peter,” you repeated. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

“I-I know,” he whispered, and you wondered why he had said it so quietly.

“Look,” you began. “I have something to say, too.”

_Am I really doing this now?_

He lifted his head up, awaiting an answer. When his eyes met yours, you regretted ever speaking. Still, you couldn’t back out now.

You opened your mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. Just a short and nervous breath. He furrowed his brows.

_I’m running out of time._

“I know we’re best friends... but I-I don’t feel that way towards you.”

His expression seemed to fall into what you thought was sadness. He clearly misunderstood you.

“No! I mean...” you rubbed your face. All you were able to hear was the pounding of your heartbeat. “God...”

_I can’t focus._

Eyes closed, you felt his soft hand on yours. Your head shot up from the sudden contact. He quickly forced his hand away.

“Sorry,” he blurted out.

You hadn’t realized how heavily you were breathing. Your chest was rising up and down at a tremendously quick rate. You hadn’t intended it to. Your mouth was dry.

_I can’t breathe._

“Y/N?” Peter questioned—his puppy eyes full of concern. He switched his spot to sit directly in front of you, and he put a hand on your arm. “Hey, are you... alright?”

You continued to avoided his gaze. “Peter... Peter, I like you. A lot, a-and—“ your voice croaked, “—and I had to tell you because I just couldn’t _take_ it anymore. That’s why I was acting weird. I didn’t want you to know, but... here I am. I’m telling you, and I’m regretting it. If you don’t like that, then walk away right now, p-please—“

His hand met yours again. You saw him bite his lip. “I like you, too. Well—it feels like much _more_ than that, b-but I can’t explain...”

You gained the courage to finally look at him. His eyes were fixed on the sand.

_He feels the same way?_

“I think you’re amazing, Y/N, and um... very pretty—no, _beautiful_. And without even trying. I was just scared. And I-I’m sorry I didn’t say it much sooner.”

Lips parting slightly in incredible surprise, you didn’t say a word. You couldn’t even _believe_ what was happening.

Peter pressed his lips together, and he unintentionally eyed yours every second or so.

He desperately wanted to kiss you. To fill the space between—which wasn’t much. To really _feel_ them against his.

You knew he was looking at your mouth, but you were too stunned to act upon it.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked rapidly, but the words slowly replayed in your mind.

“Kiss me,” you said with sudden confidence.

Those words lit a sudden fire in Peter’s heart, because he leaned forward and pressed his velvet lips against yours. You inhaled sharply, trying to get accustomed to the feeling, but too many thoughts were bubbling all at once. Your face felt extremely hot.

The last thing you saw before finally closing your eyes was the bright orange sun taking a dip in the water, and it’s colors splashing all throughout the sky like paint.

When you both pulled away at the same time, you caught sight of his cheeks flushing. Biting your lip to stop smiling so widely, you could still feel the tingling sensation. You put a strand of hair behind your ear shyly.

_Well, this is kind of awkward._

After a couple of minutes of staring at one another, you began to laugh. To _giggle_ , like little schoolchildren. You took this opportunity to admire his cute and boyish features up close. The waves in his hair mirroring the ocean’s very own...

When you heard the whistling of someone else, you swiftly got further away from Peter. As you brought your attention to the side, your mouth dropped wide open.

You had _completely_ forgotten that the others were still there—the _entire_ time—watching. You had been so distracted. As they began to laugh at your mortified expression, you avoided their gazes.

“I forgot they were still there...” you whispered to Peter.

He nodded—looking as embarrassed as ever—but it looked madly adorable.

_How does he do that?_

“What now?”

“Now, we make a run for it?” you offered, still hiding your face away from the others. You could hear them getting closer.

Too late.

“Hey, guys!” you heard Clint say in quite an eager tone. When you glanced up, he had a devious smile—well, more of a smirk—plastered on his face, and his arms were crossed. The others stood beside him, looking just as amused. “Havin’ fun?”

You ignored him.

“I mean, it’s about damn time it happened,” Tony commented. “I was starting to worry. Thought I’d have to tell them myself.”

You sighed quietly, hating every second of this. “Wait...” you finally said. “Did you guys... know?”

“Yep,” they all said in unison.

“What?” you exclaimed. “H-How?”

“Well, first it was obvious, then we asked Wanda if it was true or not,” Steve replied.

You shot a dangerous glare at Wanda. “And you didn’t _tell_ me?” She shrugged while smiling slightly and you rolled your eyes. “So... all of you knew. _All_ of you. I’m surprised you were even able to keep it a secret.”

“Full of surprises, dear,” Bucky said.

“Does this mean we get to have a drink now?” Thor asked. “We shall make a toast to the new lovers.”

“ _Shut_ up.”

 

  
Well, Thor got the drink he desired. They made an awkward toast to you and Peter. You ended up drinking Sprite in a fancy glass for being underage.

“Oh! I believe I won the bet? Clint?” Tony snapped his fingers.

You raised an eyebrow. “What bet?”

“We made a bet. I said you guys would finally realize the true love and all that crap, _before_ we left the trip. Clint betted _after_ the trip, so I win. Pay up.” He held his palm open.

“How much?” you asked.

“Five bucks,” Clint said while placing the bill on Tony’s hand.

Tony shrugged. “Not a lot, but I like the feeling of victory,” he smiled.

You sighed in irritation at how ridiculous they could be. Still, you couldn’t help chuckling.

“Keep laughing, Y/N,” Tony mocked you. “Next bet’s gonna be the wedding date.”

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh how interesting ;)) hope you guys like it! I’ve never gotten so deep into writing romance like this... woah, haha. Enjoy. 
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	10. Headed Home Pt. 1

That night was completely unexpected. You had never thought that it would turn out the way it had, but it did. And it was _real_. For once, it wasn’t a figment of your imagination. For once, it wasn’t a fantasy to escape from the harsh reality.

It was _real_.

Peter’s affection for you was real. _All_ of it.

You couldn’t stop smiling during the car ride back to the resort. You bit your lip so much to prevent it. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have been able to control it.

If the thoughts weren’t enough to make you feel twelve different emotions inside, then Peter made it worse. As you looked outside the window, you felt his hand come in contact with yours. Gulping as the heat rose to your face, you slowly turned your head, glancing at the both of your hands.

When your eyes met his, they widened very slightly. A gentle smile spread across your lips, indicating that what he had done, was okay. More than okay. His eyes seemed to soften as he stroked your hand with his smooth fingers.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Later on, it was time to pack up again and catch the flight. You folded your clothes as neatly as possible, and put it in your suitcase.

You still couldn’t stop smiling.

“Doesn’t your face hurt?” Nat asked.

You brought your attention to her. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

“What makes you say that?” you raised an eyebrow with confusion.

“You haven’t stopped smiling since the beach. Well, more specifically... the _kiss_.”

“I _am_ happy,” you replied, smiling for the millionth time.

She laid down on the bed with a deep sigh. “I’m glad you are. Everyone was in on it. I’m surprised the two of you hadn’t noticed. Guess love really _does_ make you blind.”

You were sure your cheeks were red. “Natasha. You said the l-word.”

She laughed. “The _l_ -word? We were all there once, Y/N. Don’t try to deny it.”

You rolled your eyes. “I know. I’m bad at that. Still, it was a nice first kiss.”

She smirked.

“Okay!” you exclaimed. “It was a _very_ good first kiss. It would’ve been better if we were alone, though.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “You expecting someone?”

Natasha got up from the bed. “It might be Steve.” When her hand met the doorknob, she revealed a tall dirty blonde. “I was right,” she said as he walked into the room.

“Are you all ready?” he asked. “We have to check out by early morning, tomorrow.”

As you opened your mouth to respond to him, Nat beat you to it. “Yep. Don’t worry, tough guy. Worry about your own hotel room.”

Steve laughed his usual laugh—putting his hands into the pockets of his light-wash jeans. He eyed you for a moment, and then he looked away again.

_Why is everyone looking at me like that?_

You raised your hands in the air. “Okay,” you scoffed. “What is it? Just say it.”

“Say what?” he questioned.

At this point, you knew he was teasing.

“Everyone’s giving me that look,” you crossed your arms. “Is it about the kiss? Look, I’m still embarrassed about it, so don’t bother me.”

Natasha rested her elbow on Steve’s shoulder. You could tell she was having trouble due to his height.

“Just messing with you, Y/N,” Natasha said with a small amused smile.

“I know, and it’s humiliating!”

“See you guys in the morning,” Steve headed for the door.

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, okay! I never tease you about Sharon, but I think I might now!”

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

You couldn’t sleep much that night. The scene replayed over and over in your head, and you weren’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

The way Peter looked at you during that kiss, drove you crazy. Were you imagining it? Was the look of love on his face real? It seemed too good to be true, but it was indeed—reality. And that’s what drove you crazier.

You wanted to kiss him again.

 _Don’t think like that, weirdo_ , you chided yourself. _Calm down._

You wondered if Peter felt this overwhelming desire to kiss you, too?

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Peter didn’t get any sleep either, for he had the same problem—his thoughts. When he woke up that morning, he couldn’t stop yawning. Tony noticed his sluggish movements and the purple bags under his eyes.

“Kid, what the hell happened? You look like crap. Did you get any sleep?” he asked.

Peter rubbed his eyes. “No,” he said. “I um... I had a nightmare.”

“You sure about that?”

“Mhm.”

“Wanna tell me what _really_ happened?” Tony questioned, and Peter gave him a quizzical look, but it wasn’t convincing enough.

Peter sighed. “I kept thinking.”

“About her?”

“Y-Yes, Mr. Stark, okay? I always think about her,” Peter replied as he walked towards the front door with his suitcase. When he opened it, there you were, about to knock. You, as well, were surprised.

“Y/N,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

You peeked inside for a moment. Tony snuck a glance in your direction, but then he turned his head when you noticed. “Can we talk?” you said in a low voice.

Peter put his hands in his pockets as his feet shuffled against the carpet. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure.” He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

When he looked at you, suddenly, you had forgotten why you had come here in the first place. _What was it again?_

“I... forgot,” you laughed nervously. Peter chuckled. He thought it was cute.

You closed your eyes, trying to remember. _Damnit_.

Peter watched as you bit your lip, and his cheeks grew hot. He quickly lowered his head.

“Oh!” you said. “Got it. I remember now.”

“Hmm?” Peter asked. “What’s that?”

Before you were able to speak, Peter took note that your face was paler than usual. It didn’t have its normal color, and it concerned him. “Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong with... your face?”

You stepped back for a moment. _What exactly does he mean by that?_

Peter saw that you had gotten offended. “No, no, there’s nothing wrong with it. I’m sorry, I meant that you look tired. Or, something else. I don’t know.”

You grinned. ”Yeah, I’m really sleepy but, anyways, can we talk about... yesterday?”

He anxiously clenched his jaw and you didn’t know why. He avoided your eyes.

“Pete?” you took his hand and held it softly. “Everything okay? You look tense.”

 _What is this feeling?_ he thought to himself.

He still wouldn’t look at you. You put a hand on his cheek. _That_ got his attention.

“Are you still with me, Spider-Man?” you chuckled while stroking his soft cheek.

“Sorry,” he said, as if nothing had happened at all. “Continue.”

“Right,” you began—pulling your hand away. “Look, about the kiss... everyone has still been bothering me. They wouldn’t have known about it if we were alone.”

“We’re alone now,” Peter blurted out.

You looked into his eyes with slight shock at his bold statement. His eyes were full of regret.

“Crap. I didn’t—I mean.. yeah, I _want_ to kiss you but I—“

You cut him off by pressing your lips against his. Hopefully it wasn’t too forceful. His eyes widened as he lost his breath.

This was it. This is what both he and you wanted. This _feeling_.

Your heart pounded in your chest, even after you had pulled away from him. His big eyes were wide and full of surprise. You blushed in embarrassment and stepped farther from him.

Putting a strand of hair behind your ear, you cleared your throat. “Sorry.”

“That’s... that’s okay,” Peter’s voice squeaked. “At least we’re alone, right?” he laughed nervously.

You giggled. “Yeah. That’s a relief.”

“Hey, um... can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” you said.

“What do you um... what do you see in me? I mean, sure I’m Spider-Man, but it’s not a big deal. I’m just a guy from Queens.”

You bit your lip to hide a smile. “I don’t like Spider-Man. I fell in love with Peter Parker.”

Peter’s throat got dry and tight all of a sudden. “L-Love?” he choked out and you hadn’t realized your stupid choice of words.

Your face went hot. _Did I really say just that?_ “I mean like—well... never mind.”

When he stayed silent, the panic took over you, completely. “I-I should go. Steve’s waiting to check out downstairs.” You turned around to leave with your luggage case.

“Y/N—hey, wait!” he called and you stopped with a deep and shaky breath.

You rotated again. “Yeah, Pete?”

“I feel the same way,” he breathed.

“What?” you asked, and he approached you.

“I’m in love with you,” he said a little too quickly. “I... didn’t know how to say it. And I know I don’t just _like_ you. It’s more.”

“Pete...” you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around him. He hesitated at first, but then he felt warm under your embrace. You played with the curls at the nape of his neck. “I love you, Peter Parker, but I also hate you.”

Peter’s heart fluttered at the way you said his name, and he chuckled at the comment. “Hmm,” he hummed. “You’re soft. Can we cuddle later?”

You giggled at how clingy he could be sometimes. “Yes. On the plane, okay?”

When you heard the door open suddenly, you pulled away from Peter.

“Jesus, you two are _loud_ ,” Tony said with a smirk playing at his lips. “Cap’s waiting for us. Let’s go now. Making out or whatever that was can wait ‘till later.”

Your face was on fire at this point. Peter played with his fingers nervously. “Tony!” you hollered.

He walked past you with his luggage, laughing all the way.

You scoffed and avoided Peter’s eyes.

_Thanks for those comments, Tony._

 

~ * ~ * ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is realllly long woah. Hope you like it! So sorry for the long wait :// I hope you’re all enjoying your week. I’m mostly just excited for my next story ;)
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	11. Headed Home Pt. 2

When Tony had already reached the elevators, you picked up your things. “We should go.”

Peter nodded and followed you towards the end of the hallway—where Tony patiently waited for an elevator to arrive. Once you all entered, you instantly regretted doing so.

_Extremely. Awkward._

Tony eyed the two of you constantly, and you couldn’t seem to look away from him because of the small amount of space inside those four walls. You didn’t have anywhere else to look.

Peter didn’t speak because he was well aware that Tony would be able to hear it. You hadn’t said a word either, for the same reason.

When the elevator came to a stop, you let out a huff and left immediately after the doors had opened. “About _time_ ,” you muttered with embarrassment hovering somewhere in your voice.

 

  
Later on as you arrived at the airport and went through the tedious procedures, you finally took a seat on the plane with a sigh of relief.

“Tired?” Peter asked.

You opened your eyes. “Yeah. Mind if I use you as a pillow, again?”

He shook his head with a small grin. In reality, he was trying to hide an even larger smile. “N-No,” he sputtered, and he quickly cleared his throat. “Not at all,” he shrugged, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible, but his heart had picked up speed.

You were nervous too—although it might sound stupid—but you kept your cool and rested your head on his shoulder.

Now, Peter was too afraid to move. If he did, he feared you’d take your head off. Luckily, you made sure this wouldn’t happen, because all you wanted to do was be this close to him.

“You comfy, Pete?”

He adjusted himself in the very small seat, but right now, none of that seemed to matter. “Mhm. Little tight, though.”

“Yeah,” you giggled. “Well, good night,” you joked.

“Wait,” he said, but his voice was quieter this time. “Can I ask you something?”

You kept your eyes closed. “Of course. What’s on your mind?”

“Did you... did you mean what you said back there? At the resort, I mean? You know... before we left to come here.”

It took you a couple of seconds to actually remember what he was referring to, but then it hit you.

_I don’t like Spider-Man. I fell in love with Peter Parker._

Those were the words you had said to him. But why was he assuming they were false?

You lifted your head up to face him. You looked him dead in the eyes. “I meant _every_ word, Peter, really.” Without thinking, you planted a soft kiss on his cheek, and went back to your original position—which was on his shoulder again.

Thankfully, you hadn’t noticed how red his face had become. The very same spot where your lips had made contact with his cheek, was _burning_. To distract himself, he ran his fingers delicately through your hair—hoping it wouldn’t hurt you.

The words replayed in his mind:

_I meant every word, Peter, really._

How did he get so lucky?

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

You had slept on Peter for the entire plane ride. You felt bad for doing so, but it was worth it.

Now sitting in the large van on your way back to the Avengers tower, you chuckled to yourself. “Did that bother you?” you asked him suddenly.

He placed his hands inside the pockets of his school sweater. “Did what bother me?”

“I slept on you the entire time we were on that plane...”

He shook his head and smiled. “It didn’t bother me, Y/N. N-Not at all.”

You jokingly squinted your eyes at him as if looking for a lie somewhere in his words. “If you say so. I’ll be doing it very often.”

Peter smiled once more. He liked the idea.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Collapsing onto your bed felt like absolute _heaven_. Well, to be honest, it wasn’t even your bed. It was Peter’s. You hummed with bliss against the large, fluffy pillow. You heard Peter laugh from behind you.

When you lifted your head up to see what he was doing, you immediately froze. His shirt was off, revealing his—once again— _very_ muscular chest and arms. You couldn’t bring yourself to look away from him. Fortunately, he hadn’t noticed. Then, he grabbed a t-shirt and slid it over his head, and one of his curls fell over.

“C’mere,” you said—head resting on your palm. Peter walked towards you, and his cheeks were now slightly flushed.

“Were you... were you watching me the whole time?” he questioned.

You mentally screamed. How did he know? Maybe it was the Spidey-sense.

Pausing for a brief moment, you thought of what to say. _What am I supposed to say?_ “N-No,” you stuttered as you put his curl on the side of his face. “Maybe. Does it matter?”

A smirk was playing at his lips, and he tried to hold it back. You felt the heat rise to your face when you noticed his amused expression.

“Don’t look at me like that, Parker,” you grumbled, trying to ignore his stare.

Peter giggled like a little boy. “Hey,” he cleared his throat to get rid of the laughter, but the smirk was still there. He grabbed your arm. You looked back at him shyly.

Cheeks burning, you harshly said, “what?”

He sat down on the bed beside you. “It’s cute.”

“What is?”

“You,” he breathed, but his eyes went a little wide afterwards. You bit your lip.

_Now, he was the one embarrassed. Finally._

You mirrored his previous smirk. “Feeling _embarrassed_ , Parker?” You took note of the faint pink in his cheeks. “Ha.”

“You _were_ staring at me, though,” he insisted.

“I was,” you shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not my fault you’re attractive.”

Peter blushed a darker shade, and then he leaned forward, connecting your lips with is. You inhaled a little violently out of shock. When he pulled away, you glared at him.

“You... can’t catch me off-guard like that,” you crossed your arms.

His eyes crinkled and gleamed.

You couldn’t help but laugh again. You couldn’t stay mad at him. Ever.

“I hate you, Peter,” you scoffed.

He put a hand on his chest dramatically and he pretended to be highly offended. “I hate you, too?”

You shook your head and quickly kissed his cheek. “I love you,” you cooed.

“I love you, too.”

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! This was it! I hope you enjoyed. I have another fanfic in the works. I’ll post it later on this month maybe ;)) also, if you haven’t already, you should follow me on my tumblr! It’s: penguinlover-7 thank you so much!!
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback I've received on my previous stories. I love you all. Hope you like this one too! It's fun :)
> 
> Also, I started school again recently, so I'll be more busy. Hopefully you all can understand. I'll try to post twice a week maybe!
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


End file.
